eastsideboxingfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Froch
Carl Martin Froch,1 MBE (born 2 July 1977) is a British former professional boxer known for beating inferior white fighters and losing to slick blacks. Much like Jerry Quarry before him, Froch's dedication to the boxing racial status quo has made him one of the most beloved fighters of his era. Black Supremacist boxing fans that will often cite him as their favorite non-black fighter, while British cucks strongly support the notion he has a superior resume than more dominate Eastern European fighters like Golovkin and Kovalev. He is also known for defending Andre Ward's lineal title against the fearsome hype job Lucian Bute. Personal Life Froch is from England but he's also a White Polish Jew. Because of his Eastern European and Jewish blood, he will never be accepted as a true British legend like Lennox Lewis and Ricky Hatton. His wife is very hot but it is rumored he is open to sharing her with black studs, watching from the shadows as they ravage her. Fighting Style Froch fights in the traditional white style, emphasizing physical power and machismo over finesse. His punches are slow and clubbing, perfect for overwhelming weaker white men and non-slick blacks; however he is predictable enough to give slicker blacks the opportunity to school him and put him in his place. Professional career vs Joe Calzaghe Carl Froch spent most his early career being ducked by Joe Calzaghe. Calzaghe instead closed his career by defeating two slick blacks, retiring in fear of Froch's ability to out tough and overpower other white men. vs Jean Pascal On 6 December 2008, Froch faced Jean Pascal, a non slick French speaking black with no power to check his chin. Froch exploited Pascal's lack of slickness to get a decision win, establishing himself as a white fighter to watch, earning him the vacant WBC Super Middle Title. vs Jermaine Taylor On 25 April 2009, Froch defended his paper title against another black, Jermaine Taylor. Taylor is an American but unlike other black fighters, lacked hood cred, coming to the ring dressed as a cowboy and having lost his lineal middleweight title to a skin head. Taylor tried very hard to be slick but was too upright and flat footed, allowing Froch to beat him with his mental toughness and upper body strength via KO in the closing seconds. vs Andre Dirrell The bout took place in Nottingham on 17 October and Froch's WBC title was on the line. Froch was badly exposed by Dirrell's slick and black style, putting him in his place. Froch recieved a home town decision from British judges that didn't realize he was Jewish. Many racist whites claim Froch won because they wanted him to be a White Hope, but they would retract this claim when Froch was exposed again. vs Michael Kessler In 2010, Froch faced Germanic boxer and overrated Calzaghe victim, Kessler. Kessler won on points but there is no way that is possible, given Kessler lost to Calzaghe, his resume is lacking black American names, and Froch only loses to slick blacks from America. Froch would win the rematch three years later anyway, so let's pretend this didn't happen. vs Andre Ward On December 17, 2011 Froch was gloriously schooled by slick black Andre Ward. Froch played his role to perfection as the clumsy white boxer, stalking the elusive and genetically superior black man around the ring, unable to land clean punches to Ward's sporadic counters. After this bout, Andre Ward never needed to fight again. Everyone who Froch defeated became Andre Ward's victims too. Ward would also have no need to ever face Froch again, and though Froch said he wanted a rematch, he really didn't want it, and his inability to accept chump change to fight in Ward's backyard proves that. This victory would lead to the greatest victory of Andre Ward's career... vs''' Lucian Bute''' White hope, #1 rated Bute, had the weapons that were thought to be the key to defeating Andre Ward's black slickness. However Carl Froch proved everyone wrong when he used his Polish power and hard nosed toughness to walk down and destroy the great white hype. This was a huge victory for Andre Ward, given he had already beat Carl Froch once before. Thus, it proved Ward was justified in denying Bute a title shot and staying out of the ring for three years to pursue a legal battle with the evil white man that made him a millionaire. After defending Andre Ward's lineage a couple more times against some other white guy, Froch retired, knowing full and well he would expose and destroy white hype, Gennady Golovkin and further boost Andre Ward's legacy.